FASHIONISTA!
by sweet lemonade72
Summary: Bagi Rukia, Fashion itu emang nista! Bener nggak sih? RnR plz...


Ehem ehem… Ini sama sekali nggak buat menyinggung para fashionista sih.

Kalo emang readers gak mau, gak usah dibaca juga nggak papa. ^_^

Tapi kalo udah terlanjur dibaca, yah… mau gimana lagi?

Yah direview lah! –maksa nih?–

RnR plz…

GaJe, GaRing, GakSukaGakDilarangFlameKok

.

BLEACH

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

.

.

FASHIONISTA!

By: sweet lemonade72

.

**Senin, 5 September 2010 **

Dear Diary…

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di Karakura. Dan di hari pertamaku aku dah punya banyak temen loh! Ada Orihime, Ishida, Chad, dan…ehem ehem, Ichigo pastinya! Dan pelajarannya juga gak masalah kok. Abis ada Ishida duduk disebelahku sih ;P. Hanya saja… Ada 'sedikit' masalah dengan seragam baruku.

Kadang-kadang aku suka kepikiran sendiri. Siapa yang menetapkan UUD tentang rok siswi SMA harus 25 cm di atas lutut sih? Gak _fair_ banget! Kenapa cowok nggak disuruh pake celana sependek itu juga!(Ichigo, misalnya XD). Sebagai cewek, aku enggak terimaaaa! _–pervert mode: on–_

* * *

**Selasa, 6 September 2010**

Dear Chappy…

Tadi siang aku jalan-jalan ama Inoue di Shibuya. Baju-baju disana… OH EM JIII! _Eye-catching_ banged! Sebenarnya aku sih tertarik ama sebuah _tube dress_ warna biru plus _high heels_ motif _polkadot_ berwarna senada. Rasanya pingin langsung kubeli deh. Tapi… ada satu masalah lagi. Bukan soal harga sih. Toh kalau mau nii-sama juga bisa borong semua dagangan di situ. Hanya saja, terlalu banyak detail di bagian dada mungkin? Dengan begitu sama saja kan dengan aku memamerkan 'dada rata'ku ini? Kalau Inoue sih _fine fine_ aja. Toh ****nya emang **** sih…

Tapi karena kukira aku nggak terlalu membutuhkan ini, kutinggalkan saja. Toh, aku kan nggak pergi ke pesta. Baju terusan di rumahku bejibun kok!

* * *

**Rabu, 7 September 2010**

Dear Chappy…

Aku ngeliat di tivi, kok kayaknya banyak artis pake baju yang agak tertutup, ya? Apa karena bentar lagi mau lebaran? Cih, sok menutup aurat biar menarik simpati. Artis itu manis kalo ada maunya aja… (Ah, tapi sejak kapan artis Jepang begitu? Apa mereka sudah insaf? Tapi…sudahlah!)

Ah, benar! Aku juga harus belanja baju lebaran buat nanti silaturrahmi ke rumah Eyang Yamamoto dan Oma Unohana! Mana tahu nanti nii-sama lupa membelikanku baju lebaran karena keseringan ziarah ke makam Hisana nee-san.

* * *

**Kamis, 8 September 2010**

Dear Chappy…

Abis pulang dari sekolah, aku langsung pergi ke _mall_ buat beli baju lebaran. Kali ini aku pergi sendirian aja. Kenapa? Abis kalo nanti Inoue ikut, dia pasti berpikir –Kuchiki-san kok sok alim gitu mungkin dia mau pamer ama Kurosaki-kun tuh!- Akhh, sudah cukup soal Inoueee!

Yakk, sampai disana aku tertarik ama baju kurung warna hijau muda bergambar _bunny_ (baca: chappy) dengan bawahannya celana. Ah! Ada selendangnya juga! Sebenarnya aku kepingin pake serbet(?). Kayak yang di pilem "Wanita berkalung serbet". Kan keren kalo serbet dipake kayak cadar gituu! Hanya saja si penjualnya malah geleng-geleng kepala dan bilang kalo aku ini saiko(baca: _psycho_). Emang saiko tuh sopo iki?

Yah, dengan **terpaksa **aku beli juga baju ijo tadi…

* * *

**Jum'at, 9 September 2010**

Dear Chappy…

Chappy, tau nggak? Tadi aku ditelepon Ichigo. Katanya dia ngajak aku _dinner _hari minggu ini loh! Tempatnya kalo nggak salah di XXX Café. Kyaaaa! Senengnyaaa!

…

Eh? Kenapa aku nggak beli _tube dress_ waktu itu ya? Gak mungkin kan aku pake baju ijo berkalung serbet yang kemarin kubeli? Cih! Ternyata aku bodoh juga.

…

Akkkkhhh?#$%^&*()_+{}|":?X((((

Aku baru sadar kalo ternyata uangku udah abis duluan! Musti buru-buru telpon nii-sama nih!

* * *

**Sabtu, 10 September 2010**

Dear Chappy…_Hiks_…

Nii-sama udah ngirim uangnya, _hiks_, ya udah abis sekolah aku pergi ke _mall_ lagi deh, _hiks_…

Tapi ternyata, _hiks_, pedagangnya udah mudik semuaaa! _Hiks hiks srooott_… Aduh, gimana nih, _hiks_…

_Hiks_, aku maluu banget udah ngebatalin _date_ ama Ichigo, padahal kan, _srooott_, aku udah pake sumpah-sumpah pocong segala untuk ngeyakinin dia kalo aku bakal datang, _hiks_, kalo aku beneran jadi pocong gimana nih, _hiks_…

Ya udah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mudik juga, _hiks_. Yah, sekalian mau pamer baju lebaran yang aku beli disini kepada nii-sama, _sroott_.

Oh,iyaa! Buat pulang nanti, aku bakal pake baju terusan warna ungu plus jacket warna kuning plus scarf rajut warna-warni plus boots warna merah neon. Gyahahaha! _What's up, dude? Metal _gitu lohh!

* * *

**Minggu, 11 September 2010**

-hiatus-

* * *

Ichigo : "Cih, si Rukiyah kemana aja sih? Janjinya jam 9, tapi udah jam 12 belum datang"

Renji : "Hosh…Hosh… Ichigo!"

Renji : "Nape lu, Renji? Mau ganggu kencan gw ama Rukiyah, heh?"

Renji : "Kencan? Ooh, syukurlah ternyata beberapa hari ini Rukia ada di rumah lu."

Ichigo : "Apa maksud lu?"

Renji : "Sejak hari ini Rukia nggak ngasih kabar lagi ada dimana. Makanya Taicho shocked tuh."

Ichigo : "Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng Rukia nggak ada di rumah gw loh"

Renji : "Loh? Kalo nggak, dimana juga?"

Ichigo : "Gue terakhir liat dia hari Selasa kemaren abis dari Shibuya ama Inoue.

Yah, jadi gw pikir dia nginap di rumah Inoue…"

Renji : "G*bl*k! Gw udah tanya duluan ama Inoue-san, tapi katanya nggak ada!"

Ichigo : "Lah? Jadi dia sekarang ada dimana?"

Renji : "Yah, kita tunggu aja konfirmasi dari Shinigami Reseach Centre."

Ichigo : "…"

Renji : "…"

SRC : "Ren…ji…ka…mi…su…dah…ta…hu…lo…ka…si…"

Renji : "Yang bener? Ya udah, cepetan kasih tau!"

SRC : "…di…a…se…ka…rang…a…da…di…Ka…ra…"

Renji : "Gak mungkin! Impossible! Gw udah nyari dia ke seluruh penjuru Karakura!"

SRC : "…wang."

All : "…"

Renji : "WANG?"

Ichigo : "Karawang? Dimana tuh?"

Renji : "Cih! Rukia tuh kalo naek angkot emang sering sebut nama!

Pasti di angkot pas abis dari Shibuya dia bilang mau ke Karawang. Gila!"

Ichigo : "Tunggu! Kalo nggak salah waktu di pelajaran geografi dibilang Karawang adalah nama kota di Indonesia!"

Renji : "WHAT THE? ? ?"

-owari-

* * *

Bagi Rukia fashion itu emang nista. Bener nggak sih?

Jawabannya: SALAH!

Bagi Rukia, _Fashion_ adalah _Fashion_! Nista adalah nista!

Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali!

Hanya saja bagi author selera Rukia yang…

Ah, tadi baru aja disebutin di atas…

-digeplak Rukia FC-

Fanfic yang bener-bener garing, nih, readers…

Abis Elsczh gak punya _sense of humor_…

Karena itu beri saran dan kritikannya ya…

Dengan menekan tombol _review _dibawah… ^_~


End file.
